Doubt
by fir8008
Summary: She promised him there was no one else. Could he trust her? A Chekov/OC one-shot. R&R!


**A Chekov/OC oneshot. My first Star Trek fic. Enjoy!**

"_Pasha," she moaned from underneath him. _

"_Roza," he said into her hair, holding her tightly. Being alone with her made him feel better; made him forget that the moment he let go they'd be back on duty and she'd most likely be flirting with every other guy on the Bridge. It bothered him, but he didn't tell her. He knew he should, but he didn't. _

"_I love you, Roza." He kissed her lips gently._

"_I love you too, Pavel." She kisses him back and he hopes she means it._

**********

Her name was Rosaria Sarcozy. His name was Pavel Chekov. Both Russians. Both Ensigns aboard the USS Enterprise under Captain James Tiberius Kirk. Both of them were young, seventeen, but they knew what they were doing in space. She was a little immature and liked to flirt (excessively) with male members of the crew. He was bothered by her flirting, wishing he could tell if there was someone else. She claimed to love him but his doubts overshadowed his own feelings.

"Russian whiz kid! Mr. Chekov, kindly stop spacing out." Kirk slapped the back of Chekov's head lightly.

"Sorry, Keptin," Chekov flushed.

He was watching her and the other guys on the Bridge. They were flirting with her, getting her attention. It made his gut twist with jealousy but he squashed the feeling.

Kirk walked past the group and said, without looking, "Ensign Sarcozy, could you and Mr. Chekov take these to Dr. McCoy?"

"Of course, Captain." She was Russian too, but she barely had an accent. Chekov was sure he was the only one who heard it… because it got heavier when they were alone.

The two of them walked to the Sickbay. "I wonder what's in these files," she peeked into one.

"You shouldn't do zat," Chekov warned. "I think Dr. McCoy knows ven his files have been opened."

She wasn't listening. They dropped off the files and on the way back she wrapped her arms around his waist and purred into his ear. "Rosaria… Agnessa… Sarcozy… Chekov," she kissed his earlobe. "Has a nice ring to it, _nyet_?"

"It does," Chekov replies uncomfortably.

"Or maybe just Rosaria Chekov, yes, that sounds much better." She was teasing him and playing with his belt.

"Ngh! Rosaria, stop!" He pushed her arms away. She looked hurt. "Vhy are you doing zat? Een public!"

"Oh Pasha," she reached out to touch his face.

He recoiled. "Don't call me Pasha. It's Pavel or Chekov."

"I call you Pasha all the time! And I wouldn't tease you so much if you lightened up and teased me back!" Rosaria slapped him and walked away.

Chekov sighed, rubbing his cheek. She was emotional and difficult to deal with. Sadly, Chekov thought, the only time when they really clicked was when they were in… well, bed. He wandered back to the Sickbay. "Dr. McCoy…"

"Yes, Mr. Chekov?" McCoy looked up at him.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Of course you can, just remember I'm a doctor, not a therapist."

"How to you get vomen to not hate you?" Chekov blushed furiously.

"Pavel, I'm divorced. If I knew the answer to that I would still be married."

He sighed. "Thank you anyvay, Doctor." Chekov walked begrudgingly back to his quarters. He made a quick stop by Rosaria's quarters. He knocked tentatively.

"Enter," her voice called.

He walked inside and saw her sitting on at her little vanity table. "Rosaria…"

She looked up. "Pavel," she says softly.

He walked over to her and took her hands. "_Nyet_, when we're alone it's Pasha."

Her face lights up and she stands up to kiss him. She kisses his throat gently, not wanting to make him mad. He begins to kiss her back and then pulls her onto the bed.

They strip down quickly, wanting to feel the friction between them. This usually never gets beyond foreplay, but tonight is different. Tonight, the mutual lust and need is there and there isn't any turning back.

He nuzzles her neck, sucking on a pulse; marking her as his own. She moans out his name over and over, like a broken record, but he doesn't mind. Chekov notices the sexual confidence she radiates has dissolved.

He leans up. "Are you nerwous, Roza?"

"_Nyet_," she murmurs, running her fingers through his curls. "I love you, Pasha."

"I know," he kisses her. "I love you too."

He prods her sensitive area. She winces nervously. He notices and stops. "I von't if you don't vant to…"

"No!" Rosaria blurts. "I vant this, please, Pasha…"

He slowly pushes inside and breaks her maidenhood. He is surprised. "You're a wirgin, Roza?"

She giggles at his mispronunciation. "Are you surprised, Pasha?"

"Yes, I alvays thought zere vas somevun else…"

Rosaria takes his face into her hands. "Pavel Andreievich Chekov," she murmurs. "There has never been anyvun but you. There never will be. I love you." She kisses his nose gently.

Carnal instinct awakens inside of Chekov. He kisses her fiercely and pushes her against the bed. He pounds into her, making her scream; bruising the insides of her thighs. She digs her nails into his back and neck, drawing blood. Her screams slowly get louder.

"Hush!" Chekov warns.

She bites his shoulder to stifle her cries. He thrusts his hips into her and simultaneously murmurs gentle things into her ear. He _is_ a whiz kid.

She climaxes and he empties out inside of her. "God, Roza," he moans, "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Pasha," she smiles. "I never thought you liked being rough."

He blushed. "You vere my first."

"As you were mine," Rosaria kisses him gently.

They sleep together, his arms wrapped protectively around her. She listens to his heart beat softly in his chest. They're like puzzles pieces: always fitting.

The intercom ruined their moment of peace.

"Kirk to Ensign Chekov. Come in, please." Captain Kirk's voice bleated over the intercom.

Chekov groaned. Rosaria snuggled under the blankets, hiding from sight. "Chekov here, Keptin. Vot ees eet?"

"Take graveyard ship with Sulu. Kirk out."

"When is graveyard ship, Pavel?" Rosaria resurfaced.

"Now," Chekov groaned. He gave Rosaria a quick peck on the lips and stood up, pulling on his clothes. "You should get back to your quarters," he advised her.

"I will, Pasha, I will." Rosaria picked up his Enterprise shirt and tugs it over her head.

He smiles at the sight and tugs it off her again. "I need zat, Roza."

"Rosaria Chekov," Rosaria falls back against the bed. "It is a good name."

"Yes," Chekov kisses her. "Eet ees a wery good name. Now you should get dressed and out of here before somevun sees you!"

"Bah! He's already kicking me to the curb." She teases putting on her own clothes. They leave Chekov's quarters quietly, not wanting anyone to see them and think the truth. Rosaria gives him a quick kiss before heading to her own quarters to wait for him to return.

Chekov goes to the bridge and sits with Sulu, thoughts dancing back to his bed. Rosaria promised him there was no one else, but he isn't sure how much of that statement he can trust. When his shift finally ends he nearly runs back to his room. Rosaria is there, waiting for him.

He smiles broadly and pulls her into his arms. They kiss fiercely.

"There vill never be anyvun but you, Pasha." Rosaria promises. "And if you see me flirting it's so I feel," she pauses looking for the right word, "sexier for you."

"I trust you, Roza." Chekov replies, holding her tighter. "You should vear something on your neck," he advises.

"Why?" she asks.

He nudges the mark he gave her earlier. "Do you really vant people to see _zat_?"

"Oh!" she giggles. "Of course."

"You're mine," he kisses her.

"Forever." Rosaria kisses back tenderly.

**Depending on how many replies I get (click the button, you'll make me happy!) this may stay a one-shot or get longer.**


End file.
